Valentine s day
by dentan
Summary: Cloud and unknown woman during a valentine s day morning :


Valentine's Day

Despite all the bad memories slowly devouring me inside and out when I´m alone, when I´m scared or when I´m sad, there is always one who can just by walking in to my vision hunt them away.  
Drive them back to the darkest corner in my mind and make them, even if just for a moment, stay there.  
"Cloud" Without a sound my lips formed his name and a sensational tingling feeling lingered inside me, filling me up all the way from my toes, to my fingers and right up to my brain, spreading like a drug, intoxicating me.

I stretched out my arm, clutching the warm sheets next to me in my hand, knowing that just seconds ago his warm body still laid there. Most women would say that Cloud is hot… I don't. His soft blond hair, his watery blue eyes, and his full lips that can make any spot on me feel good whenever he kisses it and that strong Adonis like body. His laughter, the way he with just one look can make me feel like the only one, the way he touches me, his voice and the way he´s humming songs whenever he was lost in thought. No, Cloud wasn't hot- he is beautiful and I love every part and everything about him unconditionally.

I turned to lie on my stomach, folding my arms under my head like a pillow. I knew it was about time for me to get up but I was just too tired to even try. _Just one more minute…_ I thought as I snuggled into my arm with a pleased and tired smile on my face.  
"Good morning" his low voice suddenly said in the doorway and that tingling sensation suddenly filled me up again.  
"Mm morning" I mumbled softly into my arms. He walked towards me and sat down next to me by my feet. He bent down and softly placed a long kiss on my back. The tickling feeling of his hair touching my back made me smile and I almost had to cover my mouth with my hand not to laugh.  
"Breakfast is ready" He said into my back.  
"I thought that was my duty for today" I said smirking but he only shrugged his shoulders without letting his lips off my back.  
"I´m going to have to pay you back" I said in a seducing tone and began to play with his soft hair. This made him look up at me with a curious look but as soon as he felt his cheeks blush he looked quickly back to my back.  
"You don't have to" He said simply and sat back up again, reaching for my hand and held it to his lips. His face was filled with pain as he kissed my hand. _What are you thinking of Cloud?_ I thought as I tried to look into his face through his hair covering his eyes. As I finally gave up I glanced out into the kitchen and closed my eyes as I let the smell of food and coffee fill my nose.  
"It smells good" I said. He let go of my hand and looked back into the kitchen and back to me. He nodded and smiled shyly.  
"Come" He said with a faint smile and stretched out his hand for me as he rose from the bed.

As we walked into the kitchen a small red note with golden letters spelling "Happy valentine's day", was placed on one of the plates.  
"What's that?" I asked as I stopped to let him walk pass me into the room. He stopped in front of the envelope, picked it up musing, and looked from me and back to the letter, before he stretched it out towards me.  
"It´s for you" He said shortly. I smiled suspiciously as I took it. I opened it without leaving him with my eyes. His eyes nervously wandered across the table, up at the roof, at his hands and back to the table again. It seemed like his eyes where everywhere except on me. As I´d open the letter a big smile spread across my face. The three simple words "I love you" had carefully been written down with a golden pen inside a just as carefully drawn heart.  
I looked lovingly back at him and with a firm grip around the letter I walked quickly towards him. He finally looked back at me with a curious look in his eyes as I hopped up into his arms, spreading my legs on each side of his waist and buried my face into his neck.  
"I love you… so much Cloud" I whispered into his ear as I clutched his hair in my hand and a tear of joy trickled down my face, he didn't say anything but his grip tightened in respond as he inhaled the smell of my hair deep into his lungs.

We were two wounded people seeking solace and protection in each other.  
Believing that everything soon would be better, when in reality, in right this moment, this day, everything was already as perfect as it could be. 


End file.
